Nem todo bebê tem cara de joelho
by Karen13
Summary: Spoilers HBP Quando Lílian revela que está esperando um bebê, Tiago descobre a magia de ser pai. E descobre, também, que antes disso precisa viver mil e uma aventuras para lidar durante nove meses com sua esposa grávida e temperamental...


Nem todo bebê tem cara de joelho

Por Karen

Silêncio. Tranqüilidade. Tudo muito calmo.

Eu deveria saber que estava bom demais para ser verdade.

Choro. Uma vozinha estridente ao longe. E fortes cutucadas na região das minhas costelas.

- Acorda, Tiago... Acorda... – era a voz sonolenta, porém autoritária, de Lílian. As cutucadas não cessavam. – Vai, Tiago, é a sua vez essa noite...

Resmunguei. Ainda estava naquela região surreal, na fronteira entre o sonho e a realidade, onde nada faz muito sentido. Se Lílian ouvisse meus pensamentos, diria que eu _vivo_ nessa fronteira, permanentemente. Ela sempre diz que eu moro num mundo alheio à realidade, a "Potterlândia", onde tudo é perfeito e nada é impossível. Aliás, Lílian tira com a minha cara sempre que tem uma chance. Mas eu adoro quando ela faz isso... ainda mais quando...

- Tiago! – ela me balançou forte. – Será que não está ouvindo o Harry chorar?

- Quê?

Rolei na cama, e então...

CATAPLOFT.

Uma breve pausa.

- AI!

Caí estatelado no chão. De borco. Meu nariz estava tão próximo do tapete (na verdade, _grudado_ nele), que eu era capaz de contar quantos pêlos o compunham. Meu corpo inteiro doía, mas pelo menos o tombo tinha servido para me despertar. Lentamente, girei a cabeça, e então pude enxergar dois olhinhos verdes me espiando de cima. Lílian me fitava da cama, escondendo o sorriso com o lençol, mas eu notei que seus olhos cintilavam.

- Vai, Lílian... pode rir da minha desgraça... – eu choraminguei, levantando-me devagar. – Vai, eu sei que você está se segurando para não rir...

Eu não estava enganado. Mal tinha terminado de dizer a frase, e minha esposa já estava gargalhando às minhas custas. Resmunguei mais uma vez, finalmente me pondo de pé; estalei as costas, que estavam doloridas pelo tombo. Lílian escondia o rosto no lençol, rindo de se acabar, suas bochechas quase tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos.

- Você vai mesmo ficar aí rindo enquanto eu estou todo quebrado? – perguntei em tom de choro. Lílian controlou um pouco o riso e me fitou seriamente.

- Pára de manha, Tiago...

- Ah, o Harry vive fazendo manha, e você acha uma gracinha! – retruquei, indignado com aquela injustiça, apanhando os óculos na mesa de cabeceira. Lílian riu novamente.

- Tá bom, _Tiaguinho... _– ela retrucou em tom maternal, ajoelhando-se sobre a cama com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava seu nariz no meu e apertava minhas bochechas. O.k., isso é ridículo, eu sei. Mas ninguém pode condenar as atitudes de um casal na intimidade, não? – Agora, por favor, será que você pode ir cuidar do nosso _outro _bebê?

- E quem vai cuidar de mim? – perguntei, ainda manhoso.

Sabe qual é o meu problema? Eu nunca sei quando acaba a graça das coisas. Simplesmente minha boca funciona sozinha, e eu continuo a achar que ainda estou abafando. Bem, na maioria das vezes, _estou. _Porém, com Lílian tudo sempre funcionou de um jeito diferente; as coisas fogem ao meu controle. Em outras palavras, Lílian é pouco impressionável por meu charme fatal. Ou semi-fatal. Ah, deixa pra lá!

- Tiago, se você não sair daqui em dois segundos para ver o Harry, eu mesma vou até lá e amanhã vou passar o dia todo sem falar com você!

Não foi preciso que Lílian repetisse. Em dois segundos, eu tinha saído do quarto, e em pouco tempo já estava entrando no quarto do meu filho.

O lugar estava fracamente iluminado por um abajur, que Lílian sempre deixava ligado durante a noite, pois Harry só conseguia dormir à meia luz. O quarto era todo em tons brancos e esverdeados, muito claros, e cheios de brinquedos trouxas e bruxos. Lílian insistia que os brinquedos trouxas que eram divertidos para uma criança, mas eu jamais consegui descobrir como mexer neles. Preferia muito mais a pequena vassoura FlyingStar de Harry, que planava a meio metro do chão e soltava faíscas de todas as cores pela cauda, a qual um dia eu tinha usado quando menino. Enfim, quem consegue entender Lílian? Mas, voltando à realidade...

Harry chorava a plenos pulmões dentro do berço, agitando os pequenos bracinhos. Aproximei-me depressa e apanhei meu filho no colo (um pouco desajeitado, reconheço, mas eu ainda não estava acostumado com a "profissão pai"), balançando-o lentamente.

- Shhh... O que foi, filho? – murmurei com a voz suave. – Está com alguma dor?

Ingenuidade minha pensar que Harry tinha chorado no meio da noite por um algum motivo importante. Tenho a impressão que meu filho me acha com cara de panaca (bem, não é uma grande surpresa, ele deve ter herdado essa característica da mãe), porque ele _sempre_ me faz de idiota. Ei, é sério, ele é o bebê mais sacana que eu conheço! Duvida? Pois bem, me diga se você já viu uma criança de cinco meses de idade cuspir a papinha na cara do seu progenitor e, quando a mãe está passando pela cozinha, comer tudo direitinho, só pra ouvi-la chamar o marido de incompetente? E o pior é que, depois que ela vai embora, ele volta a cuspir aquela meleca gosmenta na minha cara! Agora me diga se pode alguém fazer isso com o próprio pai? Se ele já faz isso agora, fico imaginando o que ele fará quando tiver quinze anos! Sirius diz que eu sou um frouxo, e vive rindo da minha cara quando isso acontece. Mas ele não pode dizer nada, porque vira outro babaca perto do afilhado. No dia do batismo, quando Lílian não estava olhando, o garoto fez xixi na cara de Sirius _e _do padre! E adivinha o que ele fez quando Lílian voltou a olhar? Ficou quietinho como um santo! Harry é mesmo um sacana. Meu orgulho!

De qualquer maneira, era tudo manha, e eu caí mais uma vez na armadilha do garoto. Harry parou de chorar instantaneamente quando eu comecei a balançá-lo, e pareceu descobrir que meus óculos eram muito, muito interessantes. "Não, não, tira a mão daí", eu dizia, mas alguém (exceto Lílian) consegue controlar essa pequena arma destruidora? Passamos uns bons cinco minutos lutando – ele tentando arrancar meus óculos, eu tentando impedi-lo – até que Harry decidiu usar sua arma mais mortífera: o grito. Chorou e esperneou BEM no meu ouvido, que por pouco não perdeu a sensibilidade auditiva.

- Pára, Harry, por favor... – implorei, tentando acalmá-lo de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. Experimentei brincar com ele, fazer cócegas, virá-lo de cabeça para baixo, apanhei seu bichinho preferido (um trasgo de pelúcia chamado Teddy) e fiquei fazendo coisas ridículas, imitando vozes estúpidas, mas nada adiantou. Eu sabia que a chegada de Lílian era iminente, e eu corria muito perigo. Estava num beco sem saída. O tempo estava correndo depressa. O que fazer?

Só posso dizer que Harry ficou muito bem com meus óculos. E quieto, o que era mais delicioso. Apenas ria com aquela risadinha gostosa de bebê, mas isso não representava perigo para mim; não era possível que Lílian me desse uma bronca por fazer o menino rir (isto é, se ela não descobrisse o _porquê _das risadas).

Harry parecia um projeto de Tiago daquele jeito. Os cabelos bagunçados muito negros, espetando pra tudo quanto era lado; o formato do rosto, a boca, as orelhas... E os óculos redondos tão grandes para seus minúsculos olhinhos verdes (como os da mãe) que o faziam assemelhar-se a um bebê mosca, mas bem mais engraçadinho.

Era espantoso como eu era capaz de amar tanto um ser tão pequeno, que tinha aparecido do nada e virado minha rotina de pernas para o ar. Harry tinha entrado na minha vida sem pedir licença, sem bater na porta. Mas tinha se transformado na pessoa mais importante para mim, junto com Lílian. Não posso mais imaginar meus dias sem esse monstrinho aprontando todas comigo. Às vezes, olho para ele e fico imaginando toda sua vida... A primeira vez que ele montar uma vassoura (e eu vou ensiná-lo), sua primeira palavra, Lílian e eu acenando saudosos para ele enquanto ele embarca pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts, ele apresentando a nós sua namorada (e Lílian se mordendo de ciúmes!), eu recebendo uma coruja de Dumbledore avisando que ele está em detenção pela décima vez no mesmo mês...

Lílian e eu não planejávamos ter um filho tão cedo. Claro que queríamos um bebê, mas não achávamos seguro colocar uma criança no mundo no meio da guerra em que estamos envolvidos. Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores estão cada vez mais fortes e cruéis, pessoas desaparecem todos os dias (e, na maioria das vezes, não voltam mais), todos estão apavorados, sem saber se estarão vivos no dia seguinte. Ter um filho é uma grande responsabilidade, e nós temíamos por essa criança antes mesmo de ela nascer. Porém, não tinha sido isso que o destino tinha planejado para a nossa pequena família Potter.

Tudo tinha começado há quase um ano, talvez. Eu lembro que estava trabalhando quando recebi a notícia. O quartel-general dos aurores estava especialmente tumultuado naquela manhã nublada de sexta-feira. Tínhamos acabado de descobrir que Alfredo Becker, um dos mais importantes chefes do Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia, estava sendo controlado pela Maldição Imperius há mais de um ano. Isso tinha causado um caos completo em todo o Ministério da Magia, pois não tínhamos como saber até onde iam as informações que certamente Becker deveria ter passado ao partido das trevas durante todo esse tempo.

Eram quase onze da manhã quando Frank Longbottom entrou esbaforido na minha sala. Eu estava distraído, praticamente enlouquecido perdido em meio a tantos memorandos, quando ele deu algumas batidas secas na minha porta, o rosto vermelho de suor.

- Chegou uma mensagem urgente pra você, Potter. – ele disse ofegante. Ergui os olhos do meu trabalho, intrigado.

- O que foi, Longbottom? Não me diga que o chefão quer falar comigo de novo? Outro esporro!

- Não, Potter, a sua mulher está no hospital.

Houve apenas um segundo de aturdimento, no qual eu fiquei paralisado, sem capacidade de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa.

- COMO É QUE É! – gritei sem fôlego, levantando-me num salto, meu coração disparado. Não é preciso dizer que as piores desgraças vieram instantaneamente à minha cabeça. No momento tenso em que vivíamos, qualquer coisa era motivo de desespero, e no meu caso, se a coisa tivesse algo a ver com Lílian, o desespero era triplicado. – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO, LONGBOTTOM?

- Calma, Potter! – Frank implorou, quase sem ar, seu rosto assumindo uma coloração semelhante à de uma beterraba. – Me solta e eu te explico!

Foi só quando ele disse isso que eu percebi que tinha agarrado os seus colarinhos, pressionado-o contra a parede e quase cometido um assassinato ali mesmo. Completamente sem graça, larguei-o depressa, como se tivesse levado um choque, murmurando mil desculpas. Ele apalpou o pescoço temeroso, como se tivesse medo que eu tentasse estrangulá-lo novamente, e ficou uns dois minutos tentando recuperar o ar, fitando-me como se eu fosse um caso sério de internação. Esperei o mais pacientemente que podia, mas juro que se ele demorasse mais um pouco para abrir o bico, eu seria capaz de novamente pular em seu pescoço.

- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, Potter, a sua esposa está internada no St. Mungus. – ele explicou e me conteve com a mão erguida antes que eu começasse a gritar novamente. – Parece que ela se sentiu mal na rua, e levaram-na para lá às pressas.

- Mas como ela está? – perguntei atropelando as palavras, tremendo de desespero. – O que aconteceu? FALA, LONGBOTTOM!

- Eu não sei explicar direito, Potter! – Frank exclamou, visivelmente impaciente com a minha exaltação inexplicável contra ele que, afinal de contas, só tinha vindo passar um recado. Mas eu era um homem apenas _um pouco_ preocupado com a esposa, será que era tão difícil me compreender? – Foi só o que me disseram, que ela está no St. Mungus e que é pra você ir pra lá assim que puder.

- ASSIM QUE PUDER? – urrei enfurecido. – EU VOU É AGORA!

- Mas, e o chef...

- Pra pu...

Saí correndo, gritando que o chefão deveria ir para um lugar muito grosseiro. Mas pouco me importava, eu não ia ficar sentado trabalhando enquanto minha Lílian estava no hospital, sabe-se lá como ou por quê.

Eu mal enxerguei os cubículos pelos quais ia passando, muito menos os aurores que tentavam me parar, fosse para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ou ainda para me falar qualquer bobagem do trabalho. Esbarrei em uma mulher que vinha entrando no quartel-general, mas nem pedi desculpas; saí para o corredor, dobrei em um canto, e passei desabalado por várias portas pesadas de carvalho até chegar ao elevador, que estava se fechando. Soquei o botão e praticamente me joguei por entre as portas de ferro, que se fecharam assim que entrei nele. Havia três pessoas no elevador, que me olharam assustadas.

- Tudo bem, Potter?

__

"Nível três, Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas..."

Era um homem excessivamente ruivo que fazia a pergunta. Apesar de ser jovem (talvez fosse apenas uns dez anos mais velho que eu), ele já tinha algumas entradas na cabeça, sinal que logo ficaria calvo. Mas eu o reconheci com sendo Arthur Weasley, da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.

- Não. – respondi secamente, de cara amarrada.

__

"Nível quatro, Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas..."

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, um pouco assustado com a minha expressão, que deveria estar realmente péssima.

- O que aconteceu? O QUE ACONTECEU, WEASLEY! – ele recuou até a parede do elevador com os olhos arregalados nas órbitas, e os outros dois ocupantes do recinto, uma bruxa mais velha e um homem de meia-idade, se recolheram, temerosos. – Aconteceu que essa MERDA de elevador pára em todos os andares! – e me agarrei às grades enlouquecido, gritando para o alto. – ANDA LOGO COM ESSA PORCARIA!

Mais um pouco, e eu ia parar num hospício, mas isso não foi necessário. Dali a dois minutos intermináveis, o elevador finalmente atingiu o térreo e os três assustados ocupantes se viram livres da minha presença seriamente desequilibrada. Mergulhei no átrio de entrada, e corri até uma das lareiras douradas. Havia pelo menos umas seis pessoas na fila, esperando para utilizá-la, mas me pergunte se eu esperei? CLARO QUE NÃO! Empurrei um bruxo velhinho que seria o próximo a utilizar a lareira _("Não se tem mais respeito pelos idosos, rapaz!)_, apanhei um bocado de Pó de Flu, joguei na lareira e gritei "HOSPITAL ST. MUNGUS!".

Em poucos minutos, era o pessoal do hospital que estava sofrendo com a minha insanidade:

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – gritei ensandecido, balançando a atendente na bancada de informações. Preciso dizer que passei na frente de um monte de gente, incluindo um cara que tinha rabanetes saindo pelas orelhas? – FAAAAALAAA!

- Se-senhor, não pode passar na-na frente das pes...

- ONDE ESTÁ MINHA ESPOSA? – continuei agitando a pobre mulher. – LÍLIAN POTTER!

- Se-senhor... – ela engasgou, os olhos girando. – Não poderei checar se não me sol-soltar!

Larguei-a de qualquer jeito, debruçando-me ansioso na bancada. Mal ouvia as pessoas que estavam na fila praguejando contra mim. A bruxa que eu tinha atacado estava checando uma lista, irritada, e me disse com mau humor, mais para se livrar de mim de uma vez por todas do que por que eu "pedisse" a informação:

- Terceiro andar, terceira porta à esquerda, Enfermaria Mary Simp...

Eu não estava mais escutando. Tinha saído desabalado pelos corredores novamente, esbarrando em um homem que vinha pulando numa perna só. Ele se estatelou no chão, mas quem se importava? Subi os três andares pela escada, pulando os degraus de dois em dois, até chegar na tal enfermaria. Por sorte, encontrei um curandeiro saindo de um quarto e interpelei-o:

- Você sabe em que quarto está Lílian Potter?

- Ah, nesse que eu acabei de sair, o senhor é...?

Deixei-o falando sozinho e entrei no quarto. Havia seis leitos, mas meus olhos encontraram instantaneamente uma mulher jovem, de cabelos muito vermelhos, na última cama, próxima a janela.

- LÍLIAN! – gritei, correndo até ela. Os outros pacientes e seus familiares provavelmente me acharam maluco, mas eu já estava me acostumando com isso naquela manhã.

Lílian observava a paisagem pela janela quando eu gritei. Ela se virou para mim, sorrindo tranqüilamente ao me ver. Parecia radiante. Eu, no entanto, ainda estava desesperado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei trêmulo, segurando a mão pequena e delicada dela, beijando-lhe a face em todos os lugares que encontrava disponíveis, acariciando seus cabelos com ternura. – Me disseram que você estava aqui, eu vim correndo, pensei tantas cois...

- Calma, Tiago. – ela sussurrou sorridente, rindo com doçura. Eu não entendia como ela poderia estar tão contente depois de todo esse susto. E, além disso, aquilo não era normal; Lílian não exatamente "doce", ainda mais quando eu dava escândalo na frente de todo mundo. Não que eu estivesse dando escândalo naquele momento, de maneira alguma! – Está tudo bem, foi só...

- Mas o que houve? – retruquei, atropelando as palavras. – Me disseram que você passou mal na rua, como veio parar aqui, e as...?

- Tiago. Tiago! – ela exclamou um pouco mais alto, calando-me com um olhar severo. – Não há motivo para que esteja tão preocupado, não está vendo que eu estou bem? Além disso...

- Como não ficar preocupado, Lílian, estamos no meio de uma guerra, o que você acha que eu pensei quando ouvi...?

- Tiago! – ela me calou novamente, com tranqüilidade. – Vamos, sente-se aqui do meu lado, eu vou lhe contar o que aconteceu.

Lílian abriu espaço na cama para que eu me sentasse, sorrindo pacientemente. Achei estranho, mas acabei sentando-me como ela pediu. Nesse momento, aquele mesmo curandeiro que encontrei à porta do quarto se aproximou. Parecia aborrecido, pois me fitava com a cara fechada.

- O senhor não pode ir entrando assim na enfermaria, senhor! – ele censurou. – Há doentes aqui!

Lílian me fitou severamente. Desviei o olhar dela, envergonhado. O curandeiro se virou para ela.

- Ele é seu esposo, Sra. Potter?

- Sim, ele pode ficar aqui, não? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

O curandeiro levou algum tempo para responder, examinando-me ainda com censura.

- Sim, diante das circunstâncias, ele deve ficar. – e novamente se virou para Lílian. – Mas, por favor, impeça-o de fazer mais escândalos, senhora. – Lílian assentiu, fazendo uma careta para mim, que estava cada vez mais sem graça. – Aliás, daqui a pouco virei avisá-la que terá alta e poderá ir para casa. É só o tempo de arrumarem a papelada.

Lílian assentiu com um sorriso ansioso, e logo o curandeiro se afastou, parando nos outros leitos. Com um suspiro, Lílian se virou para mim novamente.

- Veja o que você aprontou, Tiago...

- Eu estava preocupado... – tentei me justificar, melindrado. Lílian sorriu e passou sua mão em meu rosto delicadamente.

- Eu sei. – ela parecia muito feliz. – E tenho uma coisa para lhe contar, mas só depois que eu lhe explicar tudo.

- Mas, o quê...?

Ela pousou seu dedo em meus lábios para que me calasse, ainda sorrindo. Então, respirando fundo, começou a falar:

- Bem, você que acordei meio indisposta hoje...

- Claro, você ainda estava mal quando eu saí de casa. – eu a interrompi sem me conter. – Você vomitou mais? Teve uma noite péssima...

Ela sorriu novamente.

- Depois que você saiu para o trabalho, eu ainda estava um pouco enjoada... Mandei uma mensagem para meu chefe, e acabei não indo trabalhar. – ela explicou. – Fiquei mal por toda a manhã, até que resolvi preparar uma poção para enjôo que o Prof. Slughorn tinha me ensinado no último ano... – assenti, impaciente. Já sabia que Lílian era ótima em Poções e a queridinha do velho Slug, mas por que ela não pulava esses detalhes e chegava logo aos finalmentes? – Então, percebi que não tínhamos folhas de mandrágoras no nosso estoque, e resolvi aparatar até o Beco Diagonal para comprar um pouco.

- Você não deveria ter saído sozinha, ainda mais passando mal! – protestei. – Por que não me chamou?

Ela riu, revirando os olhos.

- Você estava no trabalho, não quis incomodar. – eu estava prestes a protestar novamente, mas ela me impediu com um novo gesto. – Então, como eu ia dizendo, fui comprar algumas folhas de mandrágoras, mas encontrei ninguém menos que Severo Snape na loja...

- QUÊ! – exclamei furioso. – Ranhoso?

- Calma, Tiago, pelo amor de Deus! – ela implorou exausta. Parei imediatamente, mesmo que continuasse a sentir o estômago revirar à menção de Snape. – Encontrei-o, e ele me provocou como sempre, eu fiquei irritada e... acabei passando mal lá mesmo.

- Aquele filho da mãe de uma ova, eu vou agora mesmo...

Lílian me puxou pelo braço, impedindo-me de levantar, inacreditavelmente paciente. Ela suspirou e murmurou que eu não iria a lugar algum até que a ouvisse.

- Mas, surpreendentemente... – ela continuou, olhando pela janela com os olhos vagos, como se não compreendesse o que estava dizendo. – Snape me ajudou.

- Hein!

- Isso que você ouviu. – ela suspirou. – Não sei, deve ter batido um senso de humanidade incomum nele, pena ou sei lá o quê, e ele me carregou e me trouxe até o hospital.

- Quê? – eu perguntei sem entender mais nada. – Eu não acredito!

- Mas foi o que aconteceu. – ela disse pacientemente, virando-se para mim. – Eu sempre lhe disse que Snape não era tão ruim assim, mas você e Sirius sempre o perseguiram... Ele só é...

- Um idiota?

- ...amargurado. – ela completou com severidade.

Bufei exasperado.

- Lílian, eu como bosta se um dia tiver uma prova concreta de que Snape não é um cretino que está do lado de Voldemort. Ele _adora_ Artes das Trevas, não se esqueça disso!

Lílian suspirou profundamente, fitando o teto com cansaço.

- Ah, até quando nós vamos ficar discutindo sobre Snape?

- O.k., eu já parei! – disse, emburrado. – Mas foi você que começou!

- Eu estou contando o que aconteceu, Tiago! Será que você é tão cabeça dura assim para não entender isso?

Certo, a Lílian que eu conhecia estava voltando. Isso me aliviou bastante.

- Então... – ela continuou a história interrompida pela décima vez. – Eu vim parar aqui. Acabaram me colocando no andar dos Envenenamentos por Plantas e Poções, pois acharam que algo tinha acontecido porque eu estava na loja justo disso... enfim, mas não tinha nada a ver, e agora eu já sei exatamente o que aconteceu.

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntei, preocupado e ansioso ao mesmo tempo.

Lílian abriu um largo sorriso. Mas não teve tempo de falar, pois aquele mesmo curandeiro de antes tinha voltado:

- A senhora está liberada, Sra. Potter. – ele informou. – Já pode ir pra casa. Mas aconselho que, no seu estado, evite aparatar. Acho que seu marido pode arrumar algum meio de transporte mais seguro. E não se esqueça de ir a um hospital para as consultas regularmente.

- Estado? Consultas? – perguntei sem entender, quando o curandeiro se afastou.

Lílian me silenciou com um beijo breve nos lábios, sorrindo, e pediu que eu a levasse para casa, pois estava exausta. Ainda confuso, acatei seu pedido. Nós tomamos o Nôitibus Andante, e não demorou muito para que estivéssemos de volta em casa. Naquela época, ainda morávamos em um pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres. Estávamos longe de precisar mudar às pressas para Godric´s Hollow. Mas isso é outra história.

Durante todo o caminho, eu insisti para que Lílian me contasse o que estava acontecendo, mas ela negou todas as vezes, alegando que queria que estivéssemos a sós, em casa, para me dar a notícia. Achei estranho, parecia ser algo importante, mas Lílian parecia muito feliz com aquilo tudo, então não deveria ser algo ruim. Não conseguia atinar o que poderia estar acontecendo. Pensando bem, a conclusão era óbvia, mas eu estava perturbado demais (ou era estúpido demais) para não perceber o que estava estampado na minha cara.

- E então? – perguntei, assim que entramos no apartamento. – Não vai me contar o que está acontecendo?

Lílian me puxou pelas mãos, sorrindo exultante, e me conduziu até o sofá, onde se sentou ao meu lado. Ela alisou carinhosamente minhas mãos, sem deixar de sorrir, seus olhos magnificamente verdes brilhando com uma intensidade muito diferente.

- Tiago... – ela murmurou suavemente. – Aconteceu...

- Lílian, mas o quê...?

- Shhh... – ela me calou, postando novamente seu dedo delicado sobre meus lábios. Então, ela largou minhas mãos e, lentamente, postou suas mãos pequenas sobre o próprio ventre, seu sorriso mais largo do que nunca e seus olhos marejados. – _Ele _já está aqui...

Meu cérebro obviamente não tinha processado a informação. _Raios, o que ela está querendo dizer, afinal?_

- Você está com dor de barriga?

Lílian urrou de fúria. Claramente, eu tinha dado uma bola fora. Impaciente, ela segurou meu rosto com firmeza e me fez fitá-la bem no fundo de seus olhos cor de esmeralda:

- Tiago, eu estou _grávida!_ Nós vamos ter um _filho!_

Definitivamente, meu cérebro parou de funcionar por completo naquele instante. _Grávida? Filho? _Eu não estava identificando aquelas palavras na minha memória. Estava atordoado, paralisado. Tinha ficado momentaneamente cego, surdo e mudo. Apenas, na minha cabeça, ecoava a voz de Lílian, vinda de um lugar muito longe, dizendo palavras soltas e incompreensíveis: _"grávida... nós... filho... estou... filho"_. Não despertei do meu transe quando Lílian gritou comigo, nem quando me sacudiu ou ainda quando me deu um tapa estalado no meio da cara. Nenhum efeito. Nada que ela fizesse poderia me arrancar daquele estado catatônico. Não me dei conta, também, quando Lílian se levantou e se afastou por algum tempo. Na verdade, parecia que se tinha passado uma eternidade quando ela retornou e senti algo líquido e gelado atingindo minha cabeça, encharcando todo o meu corpo.

- QUÊ! Onde? Como? Por quê? – gritei tolamente, e escutei uma risadinha de desdém muito familiar. Assim que ergui os olhos, dei de cara com Lílian, de pé, um balde vazio nas mãos e um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. – _Grávida_, Lílian!

Pacientemente, ela colocou o balde no chão, puxou a varinha e exclamou _"Evanesco"_, e toda a água que encharcava a mim e ao sofá desapareceu. Porém, mesmo que eu estivesse com muito frio depois desse balde d'água gelada (literalmente!), ainda estava por demais surpreso com a notícia para me importar com isso:

- Mas, Lílian... a gente tinha combinado que...

Ela se sentou novamente ao meu lado, puxando minhas mãos com ternura:

- Eu sei, Tiago, eu também fiquei surpresa... Mas, aconteceu! E eu estou tão feliz... Um filho, Tiago! Nós vamos ter um filho!

- Um filho... – murmurei, lentamente me dando conta daquela nova realidade. E percebi que ela não era tão assustadora assim. Na realidade, era maravilhosa. Eu seria pai! Um filho! _Meu filho! _Acariciei o rosto de Lílian com ambas as mãos, sentindo um carinho tamanho, um amor tão intenso, que chegava a ser sufocante. – Um filho! Você vai ser mamãe e eu...

- Você vai ser papai, Tiago!

Os dias e meses que se seguiram foram como uma doce melodia, em que nada mais representava importância alguma. Não importava que houvesse um bruxo pirado à solta com mania de grandeza; não, isso era pura besteira, uma bobagenzinha qualquer. Lílian estava grávida, e em breve eu seria pai! Tudo o que importava era aquela criança que estava prestes a nascer, e nada mais.

Lílian insistiu em continuar trabalhando nos primeiros meses. Dizia que não queria se tornar uma inútil só porque estava esperando um bebê. Isso foi motivo de discussões entre nós, mas no fim eu cedi. Lílian não parava de reclamar que eu estava sendo superprotetor demais e que isso era irritante. Tive que controlar meus nervos depois disso, mas, para minha sorte (ou não), eu tinha três amigos para me ajudar nessa árdua tarefa.

Quando Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho souberam que eu, o irresponsável Pontas, logo seria um "sério pai de família", o sarro foi inevitável. Nós nos encontramos em um _pub _para celebrarmos (isso tinha sido em uma das vezes em que Lílian me expulsara de casa por ser irritante) e bebemos muitas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Eu era incapaz de conter minha felicidade. Almofadinhas dizia que eu estava mais babaca do que o normal, mas e daí? Eu queria mesmo era que todos vissem que eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Naquele fim de tarde em que nos reunimos, Aluado e Rabicho tiveram que sair mais cedo da comemoração; Pedro alegou, nervoso, que precisava visitar sua mãe, que estava doente. Remo não deu desculpa alguma. Quando eles se foram, Sirius se virou para mim, intrigado, bebendo pelo gargalo um grande gole de sua cerveja:

- Aluado está estranho, não?

- Você acha? – retruquei distraído. – Nem notei...

- É claro, seu panaca! – Almofadinhas retrucou, rindo e me dando um tapa na cabeça. – Você só pensa no seu bebê... Nunca pensei que pudesse ficar tão bobo só porque vai ser pai! Cadê o velho Pontas? – ele zombou, olhando para todos os lados como se me procurasse. – Até parece que é você que está "grávido"!

Mostrei a língua para ele, emburrado.

- Você é um solteirão convicto, Almofada, não entende...

- E com muito orgulho! – ele ergueu a garrafa travesso, e eu brindei com ele, gargalhando. – Mas agora é sério, cara... – ele continuou. – Eu realmente estou muito feliz por você e Lílian... Já imaginou, um "Pontinhas"? – nós dois rimos juntos. – Serão dois para me irritar, mas, mesmo assim, eu vou adorar isso... Bem, também pode ser uma "Lilianzinha", e aí você estaria ferrado, meu amigo...

Rimos novamente, então tomei mais um gole de minha cerveja, batendo a garrafa em seguida contra a mesa, com um ruído seco. Ergui os olhos para Sirius, um pouco mais sério:

- Sabe, Almofadinhas... eu e Lílian estivemos conversando...

- Hum? – ele também largou a cerveja. – Sobre como você está idiota com essa história?

- Não... – sorri sem graça. Não sabia como dizer aquilo. – Bem, Sirius, na verdade são duas coisas...

- Fala logo, Pontas!

- Hum... bem, a primeira é... Você aceita ser o padrinho do nosso filho?

Houve uma pausa. Então os lábios de Sirius se abriram num sorriso sincero de alegria.

- Você está falando sério, Pontas? – ele perguntou como se quisesse confirmar a resposta. – Você e Lílian querem isso? _Padrinho do filho de vocês?_ Claro que eu aceito, seria louco se não aceitasse!

- Mais louco do que o normal, você quer dizer? – brinquei, e nós dois rimos novamente. – Mas, tem mais uma coisa, Sirius...

Ele pareceu perceber a seriedade no meu tom, pois parou de rir.

- Lílian está preocupada... – eu disse sem jeito. – Eu disse pra ela que isso é bobagem, mas ela diz que às vezes tem uns sonhos estranhos, fica toda nervosa quando acorda... Ela vive dizendo que minha profissão é arriscada, enfim, ela tem medo por causa da guerra, você sabe que não planejávamos um filho até que isso tudo acabasse... – Almofadinhas assentiu. – Bem, Sirius, você se importa se o nomearmos o tutor legal do nosso filho, caso... bem, caso algo aconteça com Lílian e eu...?

Sirius pareceu murchar depois de toda sua alegria anterior. Ele aparentava estar penalizado, mas, ainda assim, postou uma mão no meu ombro, apertando-o com uma força tamanha que chegava a doer.

- _Nada _vai acontecer a vocês, Tiago. – ele disse firme. – Nem a você, nem a Lílian e muito menos a essa criança.

- Mas, então você não quer...?

- Eu aceito sim ser o tutor, e fico lisonjeado que tenham me escolhido. – ele prosseguiu seriamente. – Mas tenho certeza que nada disso será necessário. Essa guerra vai acabar. Além disso, vocês são uma família comum, Tiago, não há motivo para que algo aconteça com vocês.

Hoje sei que não somos uma família tão comum assim, como Sirius dizia. Deus sabe o quanto eu e Lílian gostaríamos que fôssemos. Mas a última coisa que esperávamos era que justo o nosso filho pudesse ser especial...

- Harry, vamos... você vai acabar ficando vesgo com esses óculos de grau... – murmurei, tirando os óculos do rostinho do meu filho e repondo-os no meu próprio rosto. Ele bocejou graciosamente, e não reclamou quando eu o coloquei de volta no berço com cuidado. Apoiei o queixo no meu braço, observando meu garoto. Tão pequeno, tão frágil, tão especial... Por que justo ele? Por que justo conosco? Comecei a fazer cócegas na barriguinha branca e macia dele, e Harry riu com sua risadinha deliciosa de bebê mais uma vez.

Mas eu estou pulando partes. Ainda não é para chegar a esse ponto da história. Durante a gravidez de Lílian, pelo menos naquela época, para nós, havia muito mais sorrisos do que lágrimas.

Ainda dou risada quando lembro daquelas noites. A primeira vez que eu e Lílian tentamos fazer amor depois da notícia da gravidez teria sido cômica, se não fosse trágica (pelo menos para mim). Era uma noite fria de janeiro, e era possível apreciar a neve caindo em grandes flocos pela janela. Eu e Lílian estávamos sentados juntos, próximos a lareira quente, tomando café com leite.

- Você prefere menino ou menina, Tiago? – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo, alisando a barriga, que ainda não era perceptível.

Parei de beijar-lhe o pescoço, pensando. Na realidade, nunca tinha parado para pensar direito sobre essa questão. Estava tão contente por ser pai, que não me importavam as possibilidades, pois, de qualquer maneira, eu ainda seria pai.

- Não sei, Lílian... – respondi sinceramente. – Vou ficar feliz de qualquer jeito.

Ela sorriu com prazer quando eu voltei a beijá-la.

- Eu estava pensando nos nomes... ainda não consegui encontrar um que me agrade para uma menina...

- E para um menino? – perguntei, provocando-a com os lábios, passando-os de leve pela nuca dela, levantando seus cabelos ruivos com uma das mãos ao mesmo tempo que arrepiava seus pêlos. Já fazia quase duas semanas que não fazíamos amor, desde que Lílian tinha descoberto que estava grávida. – Você achou um nome?

- Hum... – ela gemeu de prazer. – Pensei em "Harry", o que você acha?

- Pensei que fosse colocar meu nome junto também... – reclamei, agora beijando suas orelhas.

- Ah, claro, pode ser "Harry Tiago", se você preferir ser egocêntrico a esse ponto.

Eu ri suavemente, passeando meu nariz bem devagar pela pele macia dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Harry Tiago Potter. Harry Potter? É sonoro. Um nome forte.

Ela riu também.

- Até que ficou bom, não? Eu gosto...

- Eu também... – sussurrei impaciente. – Mas podemos esquecer o Harry só um pouco e pensarmos em nós? – finalmente encontrei seus lábios, e então começamos a nos beijar ardentemente. Lílian parecia tão ávida quanto eu. Erguia-a no colo, fazendo-a soltar um grito de surpresa e rir em seguida.

- Tiago...

O sorriso dela era de enlouquecer. A sua voz sedutora só me provocava ainda mais. Carreguei-a até o quarto, sem parar de beijá-la durante o caminho, e coloquei-a na cama bem devagar. Lílian começou a desabotoar minha camisa do pijama, ao mesmo tempo que eu levantava sua camisola ansiosamente...

Até que ela parou e desgrudou os lábios dos meus, olhando preocupada para mim. Eu ainda estava ardendo em desejo, ofegante, e a fitei de volta sem entender.

- O que foi? Eu fiz algo errado?

- Não... – ela respondeu vagamente, chateada. Tentei voltar a beijá-la, mas Lílian me impediu, parecendo séria. – Tiago, e se isso machucar o bebê?

- Quê!

Lílian se ergueu, sentando-se, o que me forçou a sentar também. Ela parecia perturbada. Eu, por minha vez, sentia-me como se fosse uma criança e tivessem acabado de me avisar que o Natal fora adiado. Lílian levou as mãos ao ventre, pensativa.

- Quer dizer... o bebê já está aqui dentro... – ela tentou buscar uma justificativa, voltando-se para mim, sem jeito. – E, aí, uma coisa estranha entra e... e se nós o machucarmos?

- Coisa estranha? – repeti indignado. – Lílian, essa bebê que está aí dentro tem que me _agradecer_, pois se não fosse essa "coisa estranha", ele nem teria sido _gerado!_

- Tiago! – ela censurou. – Eu não acho seguro!

- Mas, Lílian...

Ela me afastou com um gesto impaciente.

- Não, Tiago! Nós precisamos saber primeiro se não há risco de o machucarmos!

Deixei-me cair sobre os travesseiros, frustrado. Lílian soltou um muxoxo, inclinando-se sobre mim e beijando-me suavemente os lábios, enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

- Não fique assim... Nós podemos dormir juntinhos, não? – ela tentou consertar a situação, abraçando-me. Sorri amarelo, fingindo que estava tudo bem; não queria chateá-la. Lílian andava extremamente sensível desde o início da gravidez. Mas jurei pra mim mesmo que íamos resolver aquela situação. _E depressa._

No dia seguinte fomos ao hospital. Eu disse depressa, não? Um assunto como esse é questão de urgência extrema para um homem! Lílian não estava com muita vontade, mas eu insisti. Havia um hospital bruxo especializado em maternidade, que não ficava muito longe do St. Mungus. Geralmente as bruxas tinham o costume de ter filhos da maneira antiga, com parteiras, mas aos poucos esse costume vinha mudando; era muito mais seguro o acompanhamento especializado de curandeiros. Isso era uma coisa que os bruxos estavam tentando aprender com os trouxas.

Nós estávamos na sala de espera, quando chegou um casal um pouco mais velho do que nós. Os dois eram ruivos. Eu não reconheci o bruxo, pois eu e Lílian estávamos distraídos conversando, até que o ouvi chamando meu nome:

- Ei, Potter! Você aqui?

Eu e Lílian erguemos os olhos e vimos Arthur Weasley acenando sorridente da porta da sala. Ele estava acompanhado pela mulher, que sustentava um enorme barrigão.

- Ah, olá, Weasley... – respondi ao cumprimento timidamente. Passou pela minha cabeça o meu comportamento ridículo aquele dia no elevador do Ministério. – Como vai?

- Vocês se conhecem do trabalho? – Lílian perguntou num tom de voz discreto; assenti meio sem jeito. Weasley e a mulher se aproximaram.

- Puxa, então era por isso que você estava tão nervoso àquele dia? – Weasley perguntou sorridente, enquanto ele e eu trocávamos um aperto de mão. – Pensei que fosse apertar meu pescoço! Mas, eu sei como é, também fiquei nervoso na primeira gravidez de Molly... – ele passou um braço pelos ombros da mulher.

Ele riu. Eu também ri, muito sem graça. A esposa de Weasley fitou Lílian com um enorme sorriso.

- Ah, então você também está grávida! – ela perguntou espalhafatosa, abraçando Lílian como se fossem velhas amigas. Lílian ficou tão surpresa, que quase não conseguiu retribuir. Elas nunca tinham se visto na vida. – De quantos meses?

- Anh... quase um mês... – Lílian respondeu timidamente. – E você?

- Sete! – a bruxa disse orgulhosa. – Rony deve chegar em março!

- Ronald, não, querida! Será Ginevra, "Gina", esqueceu? – Weasley se virou para a mulher, desanimado. – Eu quero uma menina agora, Molly, já chega de meninos!

- Mas é um menino, Arthur, eu tenho certeza! – Molly retrucou aborrecida. – Sinto pela maneira como cresce, pela barriga!

- Ah, mas eu queria tanto uma menina... – Weasley choramingou. – Será que vamos ter que tentar mais uma vez depois desse? Vou acabar indo à falência...

Lílian e eu trocamos um olhar extremamente sem graça.

- Anh, quantos meninos vocês já tem? – eu perguntei hesitante.

- Cinco! – Molly respondeu contente. – Seriam quatro, se Fred e Jorge não tivessem resolvido vir juntos... Gêmeos!

Lílian engoliu em seco e se virou para mim imediatamente, lançando-me um olhar fulminante. Ela me deu um beliscão e sussurrou perigosamente no meu ouvido:

- Ai de você se fizer isso comigo, viu?

- Parece que teremos muitas crianças lá no Ministério ano que vem, não? – Weasley se virou para mim, sorridente. – Eu soube que Frank Longbottom, do seu departamento, também vai ser pai.

- Ah, sim. – eu respondi, alisando meu braço onde ainda ardia o beliscão de Lílian. – Ele me contou que a mulher dele, Alice, também descobriu que está grávida. Foi um pouco depois que Lílian aqui descobriu... Longbottom saiu abraçando todos os aurores que estavam de plantão por lá no dia quando soube...

Alguns minutos depois, uma bruxa saiu de uma saleta posterior, chamando a mim e Lílian para a consulta, salvando-nos de uma longa conversa dos Weasleys sobre filhos, partos e todos os métodos que já tinham experimentado para conseguir uma menina.

Os meses foram passando rapidamente. Logo, Lílian já estava com mais de três meses. Era um sábado quando ela voltou de um passeio com Andrômeda Black e outras amigas dos tempos de Hogwarts (elas tinham ido comprar coisas para o enxoval do bebê), e eu logo pude perceber que Lílian estava começando com uma de suas crises.

Eu estava trabalhando no quarto do bebê, tentando montar manualmente um berço desgraçado, perdido entre aquelas ferramentas bizarras dos trouxas, que eles chamavam de "pregos", "martelos" e outros nomes esquisitos. Lílian insistia para que eu não usasse magia (sim, ela tinha manias malucas; não, eu não sabia disso quando me casei com ela), já que o berço que compramos era de uma loja trouxa. Eu estava quase desistindo e puxando a varinha, quando Lílian irrompeu no quarto bruscamente. Acabei me atrapalhando todo na hora de esconder a varinha, tropecei numa furadeira e cai de cara no chão. Bem, agora você acha que ela se preocupou com bem-estar do maridinho aqui? Nããão! Ela foi direto para o espelho, sem nem olhar para minha humilde pessoa estatelada no chão.

Levantei-me todo dolorido, sentindo que deveria ter deslocado a costela e mais uns três ossos, e reparei que ela estava se fitando no espelho. De frente, de lado, de costas, de tudo quanto era jeito, sempre empinando a barriga.

- Tiago, você acha que eu estou gorda?

Qual seria a resposta certa naquela hora? Sim, porque qualquer resposta errada para Lílian, ultimamente, poderia ser a chave para uma seção de prazeres ou a entrada para uma casa de horrores. Todas as palavras tinham que ser meticulosamente planejadas. Tenso, pensei por alguns instantes. Deveria dizer que não? Mas a barriga já estava um pouco saliente; eu adorava isso, mas será que ela estava gostando? E se ela ficasse brava? Eu estava entre a cruz e a espada. O que dizer?

- Tiago, está me ouvindo?

- Hum... você está... está linda, querida.

Ela sorriu, revirando os olhos.

- Sim, mas eu perguntei outra coisa! Você acha que eu estou gorda? – ela soltou um muxoxo triste. – Tentei colocar uma roupa hoje para sair mais cedo, e ela não entrou!

- AHHHHH! – exclamei aliviado. Sim, eu tinha uma idéia para animá-la. Aquilo tinha que dar certo! – Lílian, espere aqui que eu vou buscar uma coisa!

Ela me fitou intrigada enquanto eu saía correndo do quarto. Dois minutos depois, eu tinha voltado com um embrulho na mão. Lílian parecia ainda mais confusa.

- Comprei pra você. – estendi o presente, e ela aceitou meio sem jeito. – Veja se serve.

Acho que não foi a coisa mais esperta a dizer, pois ela me olhou com uma cara feia. Não entendi porque a simples frase "veja se serve" poderia causar esse impacto, mas o importante é que Lílian abriu o embrulho mesmo assim. Ela esticou na frente dos olhos uma blusa verde-clara, bem larga abaixo da região dos seios, para caber a barriga.

- Disseram na loja que era especialmente para grávidas! – eu disse contente, na minha doce ingenuidade. – Achei que você fosse ficar linda com ela, combina com seus olhos...

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU GORDA, TIAGO!

- Hein!

- SE ACHA QUE EU ESTOU UMA BALEIA, POR QUE NÃO DIZ LOGO NA MINHA CARA!

- Mas... mas... Lílian...

- SAIA DAQUI! HOJE VOCÊ DORME NO SOFÁ!

Eram duas da madrugada e eu ainda não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos. Estava arrasado. O.k., eu não estava conseguindo dormir porque o sofá era horrível, somando a isso que eu já estava dolorido pelo tombo por causa das ferramentas. Mas, mais do que isso, eu não conseguia entender Lílian. O humor dela sempre fora terrivelmente inconstante, porém, com a gravidez, isso tinha piorado umas cinco vezes. Eu tivera tanta boa intenção com aquele presente... Não era justo!

Ouvi pela terceira vez o barulho do trinco da porta do banheiro. Lílian deveria estar indo fazer xixi de novo, ela fazia isso milhares de vezes todas as noites. Porém, ouvi um barulho esquisito dessa vez. Parecia algo pesado caindo na privada.

Corri desesperado até o banheiro. Bati várias vezes na porta, chamando por ela, mas tudo o que eu ouvia era aquele barulho aquoso nojento. A porta estava trancada.

- LÍLIAN!

Entrei em pânico e desisti de tentar entrar pelo modo pacífico. Era hora de usar força bruta! Chutei a porta, arrombando-a. Lílian estava debruçada sobre a privada, com uma cara de doente. Ela se virou para mim lentamente, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... eu... fiquei preocupado...

- Ah, Tiago, você sabe que eu odeio quando você me vê assim... vomitaaaan... – o barulho aquoso novamente. Lílian estava botando tudo pra fora. Desde o café da manhã até o jantar. Corri até ela, segurando sua testa enquanto ela vomitava. Ela parecia péssima.

- Você está bem? Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa? Um chá, uma poção? Quer que eu te leve para o hospital? Quer...?

- Hum, pára, Tiago. – ela afastou minha mão, com cara de enjôo, a voz engrolada. – Eu só preciso descansar...

Tive que segurá-la para que ela não caísse. Peguei-a no colo, ignorando seus protestos, e levei-a até a cama. Perguntei se ela iria ficar bem sozinha enquanto eu preparava um chá na cozinha. Ela apenas resmungou que eu nem deveria estar ali depois de chamá-la de gorda. Achei que, se ela ainda brigava comigo, era porque não estava tão ruim. Preparei um chá para ela o mais depressa que consegui e voltei para o quarto, assoprando o líquido quente dentro da xícara para que esfriasse. Deixei a xícara de chá sobre o criado-mudo e comecei a cutucá-la suavemente:

- Lílian... eu já fiz o chá...

Ela estava adormecida. Virou-se na cama, resmungando meu nome durante o sono, e segurou minha mão. Fiquei surpreso; tentei tirar a mão, mas ela segurava firme. Tive dó de acordá-la, estava dormindo tão tranqüila... Cobri, desajeitado, o restante de seu corpo com o cobertor e ajoelhei-me ao seu lado na cama. Não dava para deitar junto dela, pois Lílian estava toda esparramada na cama. Limitei-me, então, a apenas fitá-la hipnotizado, alisando sua mão delicada. Lílian era linda. Os cabelos vermelhos dela, longos, estavam espalhados sobre o travesseiro branco, e a expressão dela era serena durante o sono. A respiração lenta e ritmada, o rastro de um sorriso nos lábios – deveria estar tendo um sonho bom. Aquela era a mulher da minha vida. A mulher que eu tinha escolhido para ser a mãe dos meus filhos. A mulher que eu passaria toda a minha vida. Fiquei ali, parado, a observá-la sem me dar conta do tempo passando...

Quando acordei, no dia seguinte, estava de bruços, no chão. Minhas costas doíam. Estava praticamente debaixo da cama; minhas pernas espalhavam-se sob o colchão, enquanto a outra metade do corpo, da cintura pra cima, estava do lado de fora, ao lado do criado-mudo. Ainda estava de óculos. Demorei alguns segundos para me situar na realidade.

- Bom dia, Tiago...

Era Lílian. E a voz dela estava doce, carinhosa como eu não ouvia há muito tempo. Pisquei os olhos, e ela entrou em foco. Estava sentada na cama, observando-me com um sorriso.

- Você passou a noite toda aí, Tiago?

A voz dela não me censurava. Pelo contrário, parecia comovida. Assenti lentamente, com hesitação, sentando-me devagar no chão. Os ossos estalavam. Os lábios de Lílian tremiam. Os olhos dela estavam marejados. Ela parecia à beira das lágrimas. Não consegui entender o porquê.

- Oh, Tiago... Venha, sente-se aqui comigo.

Ela deu palmadinhas suaves no espaço ao seu lado na cama. Levantei-me, um pouco temeroso, e acabei me sentando junto dela. Lílian acariciou meu rosto. Eu estava boiando naquela história toda. Na noite anterior, ela estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, só faltava me chutar para fora de casa, e, agora, ela parecia outra pessoa. Dá para entender as mulheres?

- Ah, Tiago! – ela me abraçou, desabando em lágrimas. Abracei-a de volta, sem saber o que fazer. Estava paralisado, confuso, totalmente perdido. Meu cérebro deu um nó. – Vo-você é o marido ma-mais doce do mundo!

- Lílian...?

- Vo-você... me p-perdoa? – ela perguntou, entre soluços.

- Ah... Lílian... imagine... tudo bem...

- Não, eu quero que vo-você me p-perdoe! – as lágrimas dela molhavam meu pijama. – Eu te-tenho sido uma bo-boba! P-por favor!

- Oh, Lílian... claro que sim... – murmurei ternamente, acariciando o topo de sua cabeça. – Não chore...

Ela se afastou, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, e começou a beijar todos os lugares que encontrava vagos no meu rosto. E fez isso durante muito tempo. Bem, eu é que não iria pedir para ela parar, não é?

Os meses continuaram a passar, mas para mim pareciam uma eternidade. Eu não parava de imaginar como seria o meu filho (ou filha), o seu rostinho, sua risada... Lílian e eu comprávamos tudo o que víamos pela frente. Logo, o quarto do bebê estava entupido de coisas. Almofadinhas era outro que estava ficando bobo depois que o chamamos para padrinho. Logo ele, que tinha tirado tanto sarro de mim! Um dia, apareceu de surpresa no nosso apartamento, cheio de pacotes. Havia de tudo ali dentro; desde bombas de bosta (Lílian teve um ataque histérico) até um trasgo de pelúcia, que ele insistiu que se chamasse Teddy. Nunca descobri porque. Sirius sempre teve idéias malucas. Ele aparecia do nada, com sua moto voadora, provocando Lílian, dizendo que, quando Harry nascesse, o levaria para dar uma volta. Lílian ficava vermelha de raiva quando ele dizia isso, e ríamos como adolescentes. Como quando éramos apenas Os Marotos.

Aluado aparecia de vez em quando, sempre tímido e ficando pouco tempo. Almofadinhas achava estranho, mas se abstinha de fazer mais comentários; dizia que eu estava tonto demais com a gravidez de Lílian para perceber até mesmo as coisas mais óbvias a meu redor. Rabicho era o que menos aparecia, mas nós sabíamos que era por causa de sua mãe, que não andava bem de saúde. Nesse caso, era Lílian que ficava desconfiada, mas ela também não comentava muito o assunto.

Quanto a mim, sofria com o humor instável de Lílian e com seus desejos malucos. Aliás, não sabia qual das duas coisas era a pior. Lílian tinha vontade de comer as coisas mais esquisitas. Uma vez, ela me fez sair de madrugada em busca de bananas verdes. Foi quase impossível encontrar as benditas bananas, afinal, esse não é exatamente o tipo de fruta mais comum na Grã-Bretanha. Talvez lá pela América do Sul, mas não aqui. Enfim, tive que aparatar para tudo quanto era lugar até encontrar as bananas. Cheguei em casa só pela manhã, e então Lílian fez a maravilhosa descoberta: é impossível comer bananas verdes, pois a boca fica toda grudada. Aí você pensa: "O.k., ela desistiu e esperou as benditas bananas amadurecerem". Doce ilusão! Ela agora queria doce de banana verde. E aí que eu não sabia fazer, e ela queria que _eu_ fizesse! Diz se não é pra ficar maluco?

No fim das contas, eu fiz lá o doce de algum jeito inexplicável, e Lílian comeu tudo feito uma draga. Era um domingo, e nós estávamos na sala, assistindo televisão no sofá (Lílian tinha enchido a casa com aparelhos trouxas quando nos casamos). Ela estava raspando o doce da panela quando ficou subitamente paralisada, os olhos arregalados. Entrei em pânico, com medo que eu tivesse feito alguma errada com o doce e agora ela estivesse com um revertério daqueles.

- O que foi, Lílian? – perguntei, sacudindo-a. Ela, no entanto, sorriu para mim maravilhada.

- Ele mexeu, Tiago! – ela exclamou com o queixo caído. – Chutou!

- AHHHH! Deixa eu ouvir! – implorei, e ela se virou no sofá para que eu deitasse no seu colo. Grudei a orelha na barriga dela (que estava enorme, ela estava de seis meses), tentando ouvir. E fiquei assim por muito tempo. – Lílian, eu não estou ouvindo nada...

Ela bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Claro que não, Tiago, você está com a orelha no meu estômago!

- Hein! – então senti as mãos dela segurando minha cabeça e abaixando-a.

- Pronto, aqui você vai conseguir ouvi-lo.

Esperei um pouco e, após alguns minutos, ouvi um ruído estranho, ligeiramente aquoso, que parecia vir de dentro da barriga de Lílian.

- Eu ouvi, eu ouvi! – exclamei empolgado, erguendo os olhos para Lílian, sorridente. Ela também sorria, afagando meus cabelos.

- Vai ser um menino. – ela disse convicta.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Está chutando feito louco.

- Mas ele vai ser um jogador de quadribol, não de futebol!

Ela riu, jogando para trás seus longos cabelos ruivos.

- Posso senti-lo, Tiago... Eu sonhei com o rostinho dele hoje, quase pude vê-lo... Ele vai ser igual a você.

Senti meus olhos molhados e voltei a grudar meu ouvido na barriga dela, mais para ocultar as lágrimas do que para tentar ouvir novamente o bebê.

Logo era final de julho, e Lílian estava enorme. Faltavam poucos dias para que completasse nove meses, e era como se esperássemos que o bebê viesse a qualquer minuto. O tempo estava extremamente quente, pois o verão estava sendo particularmente seco naquele ano. Foi numa madrugada especialmente abafada, especificamente a madrugada do dia 30 para o dia 31, que aconteceu. Senti quando Lílian levantou pela quinta vez durante a noite. Ela tinha passado mal o dia todo, reclamando de dores, mas disse que não era possível que fosse o bebê querendo sair. Como ela sabia disso, era um mistério para mim. O fato é que ela levantou de novo, e eu permaneci na cama, tentando retomar aquele soninho gostoso no qual estava imerso. Estava quase pegando no sono novamente quando um grito me fez saltar da cama:

- TIAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOO!

Em dois segundos, eu já estava na porta do banheiro, ofegante, sem camisa, calçando apenas um pé dos chinelos e segurando a bermuda que estava caindo. Lílian estava com a parte de baixo da camisola molhada, e ela segurava a barriga parecendo pálida de surpresa e choque.

- Que foi, Lílian? Tá vindo?

Ela ergueu os olhos verdes arregalados para mim.

- A bolsa... estourou!

- Bolsa, mas que pomba de bolsa é essa!

- BOLSA, TIAGO! – ela apontou um lugar abaixo da barriga. – A BOLSA!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – comecei a gritar e a pular, não sabia se preocupado ou radiante, girando ao redor de mim mesmo como uma criança saltitante. – Ele tá chegando! Ele tá chegando! – então parei, abobado. – O que a gente faz agora, Lílian!

- Que tal você me levar para o hospital, seu leso?

- Ah... é.

Foi um Deus nos acuda. Nem sei direito como chegamos ao hospital. Lembro vagamente de ter ligado para os pais de Lílian (eles eram trouxas, por isso o felitone, telefone, sei lá!), pois eles tinham um carro. Não era seguro utilizarmos transporte mágico com Lílian naquele estado. Eles não moravam longe e chegaram bem depressa. Seguimos enlouquecidos para o hospital. Eu estava tão desesperado, que meu sogro brincou que parecia que era eu quem estava sentindo as dores do parto. Lílian não falava nem reclamava; apenas contorcia o rosto no meu colo, fazendo caretas de dor que me deixavam ainda mais apavorado.

Quase arranquei os cabelos quando, no hospital, Lílian entrou na sala de parto, e a curandeira me avisou que, naquele estado de nervos, eu não poderia entrar para assistir. Andava de um lado para outro, e meu sogro apenas ria da minha cara. Minha sogra sugeriu que eu avisasse meus pais e meus amigos, para que algum deles tentasse me acalmar. Tive sorte que sempre andava para tudo quanto era lado com meu Espelho de Dois Lados, e foi assim que consegui avisar primeiro Almofadinhas. Ele estava dormindo.

- ACORDA, SIRIUS, SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Obviamente, nesse momento, meus sogros pensaram seriamente se tinham feito a coisa certa dando a mão de sua filha para um desequilibrado como eu. Primeiro, eu estava falando com um espelho. Segundo, eu não estava falando, estava gritando. De qualquer jeito, Almofadinhas apareceu com a cara toda amassada no espelho:

- Que foi, Pontas? – ele resmungou mais dormindo que acordado.

- É a Lílian, Almofadinhas! O bebê vai nascer!

- QUÊ!

- Vem pra cá AGORA! E avisa meus pais e o resto dos Marotos!

Interrompi a conexão e voltei a andar de um lado para outro. Não era possível, aquilo estava demorando demais! Nem sei quanto tempo passou até que chegasse o resto do pessoal. Minha mãe ficou desesperada ao me ver naquele estado, mas não esqueceu de tentar assentar meus cabelos (como sempre fazia), enquanto fingia estar me acalmando. Meu pai parecia imerso numa conversa com os Evans, talvez tentando explicar que eu não era tão louco quanto aparentava, sei lá. Almofadinhas tentava descontrair o ambiente contando piadas sujas, enquanto Aluado e Andrômeda batiam nele, e Rabicho empalidecia mais e mais, até que ficou parecendo um pedaço de cera. Bem, eu deveria estar assim também, talvez pior.

Quando, depois do que pareciam mil anos, a curandeira apareceu, eu quase a deixei tonta de tanto sacudi-la para saber de minha mulher e meu filho.

- O senhor é o pai? – ela perguntou com os olhos girando em meio ao sacolejo.

Almofadinhas me separou da pobre moça, não sei se para salvar a vida dela ou se para dar em cima dela, pois ele já estava com aquele seu sorriso de garanhão:

- É ele sim, senhorita, mas...

- FAAAAALA LOGOOOOOOOOO! – eu gritava ensandecido, tentando tirar Sirius da minha frente para falar com a curandeira.

- A sua esposa está ótima, senhor. – a moça disse, sorrindo para Sirius com o rabo dos olhos. – O seu filho nasceu saudável, é um belo menino.

- É UM MENINOOOOOOOOOO! MEU FILHOOOOOOO!

Saí gritando pelo hospital, abraçando as pessoas a esmo, só faltou mesmo eu e Almofadinhas dançarmos a dança da chuva, mas ele só não fez isso porque não queria dar vexame na frente da curandeira. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz em toda a minha vida. Nem quando me casei, ou ainda quando Lílian aceitou pela primeira vez sair comigo (e olha que eu sofri muito para conseguir essa façanha). Daquela vez era diferente: eu era pai! O meu filho tinha nascido! Meu filho e da mulher que eu amava!

- É aquele ali, olha!

Deveria ser a centésima vez que eu dizia essa frase. Eu já tinha mostrado Harry para todas as pessoas naquela maternidade, desde o faxineiro até o diretor do hospital. Meu filho estava no berçário com várias outras crianças, e eu não me cansava de admirá-lo e exibi-lo para todo mundo. Daquela vez, eu estava mostrando-o para Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho.

- Eu não estou conseguindo ver! – Rabicho reclamava, pulando várias vezes e ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergar alguma coisa.

- É claro que não está vendo, Rabicho. – Almofadinhas zombou. – Você sempre foi um tampinha!

Rabicho pareceu muito ofendido. Aluado, por sua vez, estava maravilhado observando meu filho.

- Nossa, Pontas, ele é a sua cara!

- Não é? – retruquei, não cabendo em mim de orgulho.

Almofadinhas revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Dã, todo mundo fala que a criança é a cara do pai... É de praxe.

- Mas ele _é_ mesmo minha cara, Almofada! – protestei indignado, virando-me para meu amigo. – Não tá vendo, até o cabelo bagunçado ele tem!

Sirius suspirou.

- Pontas, vamos aceitar o que é fato. – ele disse pacientemente, como se explicasse por que um mais um é igual a dois. – Todo bebê tem cara de joelho quando nasce. O Harry é apenas um joelho cabeludo.

- Claro que não! – exclamei furioso. – Não o meu filho!

- Pontas, dá uma olhada nesses bebês, são todos iguais! Tudo cara de joelho! Alguns parecem joelhos diferentes, mas ainda é joelho!

- Não é não!

- Minha mãe sempre disse pra mim que eu parecia um joelho ralado quando nasci. Mas isso não é motivo para tristeza! – ele abriu um sorriso presunçoso, apontando a própria cara. – Olha no que o joelho ralado se transformou! É claro que alguns joelhos podem virar... Rabichos da vida... mas isso acontece...

- EI! – Rabicho se manifestou com a cara de joelho, opa, com a cara muito vermelha. Porém, não deu tempo para assistirmos a mais um round das eternas brigas de Almofadinhas e Rabicho, nas quais o segundo tentava socar o primeiro, enquanto Sirius o segurava a uma distância de um metro apenas com a mão na testa de Pedro. Aquela curandeira que Sirius estava investindo apareceu, convidando-me para visitar Lílian, que já estava no quarto.

Quando nós quatro entramos, Lílian estava sentada na cama, parecendo cansada, mas feliz. Ela observava uma família em um leito mais além; eles acenaram para nós, sorridentes, quando entramos. Eram os Longbottom.

- Eles também tiveram um bebê. – Lílian nos informou, logo depois que eu e ela trocamos um beijo. – Nasceu um dia antes do Harry, chama-se Neville, olhe que gracinha, Tiago! – ela disse, apontando para o garoto, que tinha o rosto tão redondo quanto o da mãe.

- Ei, e quando vou conhecer de perto meu afilhado? – Almofadinhas perguntou animado.

- A curandeira me disse que logo vai trazê-lo para que eu o amamente. – Lílian respondeu. – Ah, olhem eles aí!

Era verdade. Uma curandeira velhinha e gordinha (Sirius soltou um suspiro desanimado) vinha trazendo meu pequeno filho no colo, o qual ela passou cuidadosamente para os braços de Lílian. Eu não me continha em mim de emoção. Ainda não o tinha visto tão de perto. Harry parecia uma cópia minha, era idêntico em tudo, exceto nos olhos. Seus olhinhos eram tão verdes quanto os de Lílian. Ele agitava os bracinhos para a mãe, como se já soubesse quem ela era.

- Nossa, não é que ele é _mesmo_ a sua cara, Pontas! – Almofadinhas exclamou assombrado. Aluado deu uma cotovelada em Sirius.

- E toda aquela história do joelho?

Almofadinhas revirou os olhos para o teto, um pouco sem graça. Rabicho riu.

- Ah, acho que... Nem todo bebê tem cara de joelho, afinal... – ele brincou com Harry, balançando o dedo na frente dos olhos do menino. – Não o meu afilhado, pelo menos.

- Que lírios são esses, Lílian? – eu perguntei, desviando por um segundo a atenção do meu filho. Só naquele momento notei que havia uma vaso de flores ao lado da cama de Lílian, e poucas pessoas sabiam que lírios eram as flores preferidas dela.

- Ah, Dumbledore nos mandou, Tiago. – ela respondeu sorridente, balançando Harry no colo. Ele parecia estar muito decidido a puxar a blusa dela. – Ele mandou flores para os Longbottom também, Alice me contou.

- Esse Dumbledore não perde uma... – Aluada comentou pensativo.

- Veio com um bilhete. – Lílian mostrou um pequeno envelope. – Ele quer marcar um dia para conversar conosco.

- Por que será? – perguntei intrigado, apanhando o envelope timbrado pelo emblema de Hogwarts.

- Talvez ele queira conhecer o Harry... – Lílian sorriu. – Alice também acha, parece que ele mandou um bilhete igual para eles.

Rabicho se remexeu como se tivessem formigas em sua cueca. Porém, quando eu o encarei, ele parecia normal, apesar de não parar de virar a cabeça de um lado para outro, ora fitando Harry, ora fitando o filho dos Longbottom. Lílian, por sua vez, continuava lutando para que Harry não arrancasse sua blusa.

- Molequinho safado, hein? – Almofadinhas comentou, contendo o riso. Aluado deu outra cotovelada nele.

- Acho que ele está com fome... – Lílian comentou, erguendo os olhos para os três homens à beira da cama. Ela pigarreou. – Eu disse que ele está com fome.

- E daí? – Rabicho perguntou tolamente. Quando eu notei o que Lílian queria dizer, caí na gargalhada. Aluado virava a cabeça de um lado para outro, inconsolável.

- Não ligue para esses dois idiotas, Lílian. – ele disse, empurrando Almofadinhas e Rabicho sem cerimônia. Os dois pareciam desnorteados. – Daqui a pouco a gente volta.

Assim que eles saíram, Lílian finalmente permitiu que Harry abaixasse a blusa dela, revelando um dos seios. Logo, o pequeno estava se fartando do leite da mãe. Eu ainda ria.

- Não achei nada engraçado, Tiago! – Lílian protestou. – Eu estava ficando com vergonha, isso sim!

Eu controlei o riso, observando minha mulher amamentando meu filho. Formavam um belo quadro. Percebi o quanto eu tinha sorte e como era feliz. Lílian talvez tenha notado meu sorriso de contemplação, pois ergueu os olhos para mim, com um belo sorriso:

- Ele é lindo, não?

- Lindo... – sussurrei, sentindo um nó na garganta. – Nosso filho...

Com cuidado, ela desgrudou a boca de Harry do seu seio e estendeu-o a mim.

- Pegue-o, Tiago. É seu filho.

- Ah, mas... – eu disse sem jeito. – Eu tenho medo, ele é tão pequeno...

- Você é o pai dele, Tiago. – Lílian disse carinhosamente. – Ele sabe que está protegido em seus braços.

Ainda temeroso, tremendo um pouco, apanhei Harry pela primeira vez em meus braços. Ele parecia um minúsculo pacotinho quente e frágil. Movia os bracinhos aleatoriamente na minha direção. Então, inesperadamente, ele riu. Aquela risadinha gostosa de bebê que aprendi a amar.

- Ele o reconhece, Tiago. – Lílian falou. – Está rindo para você...

- Hey, Harry... – eu disse, a voz engrolada. – Meu filho... Eu te amo.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. O Harry, dentro do berço, já estava adormecido. Inclinei-me sobre ele, beijando-o suavemente na testa. Senti que seria capaz até mesmo de morrer por aquele pequeno ser que amava tanto. Nada poderia machucá-lo enquanto eu estivesse por perto. Não permitiria. Jamais.

- Conseguiu colocá-lo para dormir, Tiago?

Virei-me depressa. Lílian estava na porta, encostada ao batente de braços cruzados, sorrindo ternamente. Sorri de volta, esquecendo-me de esconder a lágrima que molhava meu rosto. Ela se aproximou e, comovida, secou meu rosto com seu toque suave.

- No que você está pensando?

Segurei as mãos dela, beijando-as em seguida.

- Em como nossa vida mudou depois que Harry chegou.

Lílian abaixou os olhos, meio feliz, meio triste.

- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou. – Tudo foi tão maravilhoso, porém... Tiago, eu estou tão preocupada.

- Shhh... – eu a abracei, tentando confortá-la. – Vai dar tudo certo, Lílian.

- Eu estava pensando em tudo que Dumbledore nos disse... sobre Harry... sobre aquela história de ele ser especial... – ela começou a soluçar. – Eu não suportaria perdê-lo, Tiago...

- Shhh, calma. – eu a afastei alguns centímetros para que pudesse fitá-la nos olhos. Também estava preocupado com tudo aquilo. Nós tivemos que nos mudar às pressas sem avisar ninguém, e Dumbledore estava tentando nos convencer a usarmos um Fiel de Segredo. Aquilo parecia inimaginável quando Harry nasceu, mas agora era uma realidade cruel. Nós não éramos uma família comum, como Almofadinhas tinha dito um dia. – Nós não vamos perdê-lo, Lílian, nada de mal vai nos acontecer! – eu disse com firmeza. – Isso tudo vai passar, e nós vamos ser muito felizes... Vamos ver o Harry crescer, ter outros filhos, você vai ver, Lílian! Eu prometo!

Ainda com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, Lílian fechou os olhos lentamente, aproximando novamente seu rosto do meu. Também fechei os olhos, e logo senti os lábios quentes dela, com o gosto salgado das lágrimas. Era um beijo apaixonado, um beijo de amor, um beijo de conforto e proteção. Abracei-a, puxando-a contra mim, segurando com firmeza sua cintura, acariciando seus cabelos com a outra mão. Jurei para mim mesmo que nada nem ninguém tiraria aquela felicidade de mim. De simplesmente beijar a mulher que eu amava, com nosso filho do lado, choran... espere um pouco, Harry estava chorando?

Lílian e eu nos separamos, debruçando-nos sobre o berço, preocupados. Harry parecia bem, só queria mesmo atenção. Sorrimos um para o outro, travessos, e Lílian o pegou no colo. Ele apertava o rosto da mãe com suas pequenas mãozinhas, ciumento. Aproximei-me dos dois, sorrindo. Eu não disse que meu filho era um sacana? Mas não tinha importância. Eu amava aquele menino com todas as minhas forças. E faria de tudo para protegê-lo.

Até o fim.

FIM

**_Nota da autora_**: Fiz essa fic especialmente para o VI Challenge James/Lily, do Fórum Aliança3Vassouras, e acabei ganhando o primeiro lugar, não é lindo? abre sorrisão Espero que também tenham gostado! Beijos! )


End file.
